Jump city high
by Goddess of nevermore
Summary: Rachel Roth is new at jump city high when she runs into a 'popular' guy: Garfield Logan. Can she loose her past heartbreaks and learn to love again? Jennifer Hex is part of Kitten and Terras terror squad until she gets asked to befriend best friend of the school playboy, Wally West, but when he starts to steal her heart will she be the victim of blackmail gone viral?
1. Welcome to hell

**R/N: hey! This is my first story on this account I did**

 **upload on my last .29 but I will use this account from now on. Feel free to check out some of the stories on there I think that only one is decent but yeah here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans but if I did it would carry on**

 **Part1: Welcome to hell. Chapter1: Hell is here**

Rachel Roth wokeup from dreamless sleep when her dad wouldn't stop screaming at her. "Get the fuck up Rachel!" He screeched at her.

"I'm up,"she said stumbling to her wardrobe to get dressed.

* * *

Gar slammed his arm on snooze. The clock read 6:30 am, _great first day of high school! Fun,_ he thought sarcastically. He jumped up and headed for the shower, after he was washed and dried he put on a green t-shirt, skinny jeans and black superstars. He glanced in tThe he mirror and then ran downstairs, grabbed breakfast and ran to the bus stop.

Victor and Richard were waiting there.

* * *

Rachel walked into jump city high her new school. She sighed,'I hate school'. Suddenly someone fell into her. She fell straight onto her butt. "Um...sorry," he said helping her up as their eyes met. Her deep night sky purple eyes met his forest green ones. She eyed him up and down, he had spiked up blonde hair with green tips, a green top with ripped black jeans and superstars. _'His eyes, wow so bright and beautiful'_

* * *

He looked at the girl that stood before she had pale skin, purple hair, a purple adidas jacket, black jeans, a pair of black Nike air max but what stood out most were her round abnormally purple eyes. "Hi, I'm Garfield Logan but you can call me Gar," he said smiling.

"Where is administrators office?" She said in monotone.

"Oh, I'll take you," he said glancing back at his friends. "I'll be back in a minute." He called before turning back round. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Rachel Roth." She told him dryly.

"cool," they turned a corner and stopped by a door. "Here we are." He added with a grin.

"Thanks." She mumbled entering the room.

' _your eyes the color of the ocean and baby I'm lost at sea. No, your eyes the color of the night sky and baby I'm lost in space. Damn, she was pretty gorgeous though'_ and the girl with the purple eyes was on his mind all day.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading I know it's a bit short but this is what I wanted to get across in this chapter was the Rachel(Raven) was the new girl and outcast whilst Gar(Beast Boy) is popular (well that didn't really come up but it will) and the jokester (neither did that. Hehe. Bad man ting) jokes, anyways the character list is here:**

 **Rachel Roth - Raven**

 **Garfield Logan - Beast Boy**

 **Victor Stone - Cyborg**

 **Richard Grayson - Robin**

 **Kori Anders - Starfire**

 **Jennifer Hex - Jinx**

 **Wally West - Kid Flash**

 **Karen Beecher - Bumble Bee**

 **Tim Aqua-Lee - Aqualad**

 **Roy Harper - Speedy**

 **Jade Kim - Chesire**

 **Kitten Moth - Kitten**

 **Terra Markov - Terra**

 **Jason Todd - Red X**

 **Malcom White - Malchior**

 **Mr Wilson - Slade**

 **Miss Rouge - Madame Rouge**

 **Mr Mod - Mad Mod**

 **George Tech - Gizmo**

 **Lana Logan - My OC**

 **And others to come...**

 **Next chapter: Is it them or me?**


	2. Blackmail, blackmail, blackmail

**A/n:** **Im** **writing this watching The mortal instruments: City of Bones but you know. I'm going to start now so yeah...**

 **Part 1: welcome to hell. Chapter 2: blackmail, blackmail, blackmail.**

* * *

Jen walked into school like every other day and went to find Kitten and Terra, she didn't necessarily like them or agree with anything they did but she had no one else to go to so she had to stay with them. It drove her crazy.

* * *

At lunch Kitten, Terra and Jen walked into the cafeteria as always but this time Terra smelt fresh meat and flounced over to where Victor Stone; an African-American guy with a bald head, chocolate brown eyes and who was about 6'3; Garfield Logfan; a slightly tanned, with forest green eyes, blonde hair with dip dyed green tips, always smiling and happy, a complete jokester and around 5'7 also Victors best friend; Kori Anders; a girl with bright green eyes, she was tall, tan, fiery red head with a exotic accent from a small island called Tameran in Europe. She was around 5'8; Richard Grayson; slightly tanned, spiked back black hair, shades, notorious playboy and about 5'9; Rachel Roth; pale, with purple hair, deep violet eyes and around 5'6; Wally West; a joyful red head with soft ocean blue eyes, freckles, and around 5'9. "Who's this?" Kitten spat at them motioning toward Rachel. "Rachel, why?" Gar said. The two bitches suppressed a laugh. "She looks like a witch." Terra sent a venom filled insult at Rachel.

* * *

Terra scoffed, "she looks like she belongs in a Harry Potter book." Terra and Kitten snorterd as Jen looked down awkwardly as she watched her only friends tormenting this new girl that hasn't even done anything to her, she despised them but she couldn't do anything, she didn't want to be a loner. She was teared away from her thoughts as Kitten and Terra stormed out, eyes wide, searching for another target. 'Sorry' she mouthed rushing out of the packed cafeteria to follow them.

After another day in hell, watching Kitten and Terra relentlessly tease person after innocent person. She was so done with it. Jen stripped away her clothes and jumped onto the shower turning the heat up until she felt numb. She stood letting the scalding water rush over her pink streaked blonde hair and her tiny frame. Jen turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her pale body. Walking into her bedroom she saw a note with a usb stick next to it 'I know who and what you are. Befriend Wally West by the summer or this goes viral, you have exactly 100 days left.' She gasped, _what the hell?_ She grabbed the green usb stick and plugged it into her laptop. There she was. In the hospital. On the floor a razor clutched in her hand as her stick thin body led still in a pool of red. "No." She whispered. "No. No. NO. She said tears began to spill from her pink cat-like eyes, everyone would know the truth about why she had to leave. "No." She shook her head. "This can't be." She staggered backwards away from the computer shaking like hell. "No."

* * *

 **A/n: okay so I wrote a quick oneshot last night. This is quite short I know and I get that what I mentioned at the end is a touchy subject that people still need to address and yes I have been depressed I know what it's like I'm not trying to offend anyone or poke fun honestly I'm just here to write down what I want really. You will find out why this happened later on in the story but I feel like Jinx would have a troubled past and thought this would be the best fitting, reasons for her actions will come out later and the fact that she doesn't want anyone to know is purely based on the fact that there are so many bitches that are so mean to people for things like that and she's not ready to open up since that's a big thing to talk about. I won't go into details just yet and I will never go really deep into detail because I just need to be cautious and that's why I didn't outrightly state it there in letters. Reviews please❤️**


	3. Secrets, lies, scars you can't hide

**A/n: here's a new update, I would of done it earlier but I went camping and then camping again so yeah**

 **Hanney702: thank you loads, I will try and update as frequently as possible, carry on reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or drive by Halsey or practically anything.**

 **Part1: hell is here chapter3: Secrets, lies, scars you can't hide**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Jen whispered that night, unable to get the goofy, hilarious, unbearably cute freckled red head of her mind. "I'm such a jinx." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Sorry Wally, for these weeks and months to come. Sorry for what I'm going to have to do." She sobbed, hot tears starting to trickle down her cold cheeks. She hardly new the boy and she had to ruin his life. She wiped her tears. "I'm a jinx, a big fat jinx." She sighed rolling over in her bed, falling slowly asleep, dreaming of the track team King, Wally West.

* * *

Rachel awoke by her alarm blaring Drive by Halsey

'Her hands and wrapped around a stick shift, swerving down the 405 I can barely keep my eyes off this' she climbed out of her four poster bed that was draped with deep purple satin. Sighing she opened her wardrobe and chose a simple, cute purple strap top and black leggings. Tying her purple hair up in a high ponytail with ringleted strands of hair hanging loose, framing her face, she rushed down the stairs and put some waffles in the toaster. Rachel pulled out her iPhone 6s rose gold to see a new message from Gar: hey Rae, my twin sisters coming back to school because her leaves finished, isn't that cool?! Can't wait for you to meet. Gar💚

Rachel smiled down at her phone and quickly texted back: hey Gar, that's really cool, I'm excited to meet her but if she's half as annoying as you I'll be not so pleased. Anyway gtg. Rae💜

Rachel frowned upon whether to send a heart, she quickly deleted it and pressed send.

* * *

At school Jen decided to talk to Wally so she briskly walked toward him. "Hey." She said making Wally turn.

"Hey Jen, what do ya need?" Wally asked, calmly while Jens insides were squirming under his gaze. "Um...well can we be like uh...friends? Cuz I'm tired of Terra and Kittens shit and I thought-" she trailed off noticing his lopsided grin. "What?" Jen asked suddenly worried.

Wally grinned, "of course, Jenny." He smiled and grabbed her wrist, causing a bolt of electricity to course through Jens veins making her to flinch back. Wally frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She forced a small smile and looked down.

"Follow me Jenny." Wally instructed, walking away, dripping with confidence. Jen faltered for a second before dashing after him.

* * *

Rachel was greeted by Gar when she got to school. "Rae!" Gar exclaimed. "Um have you seen a girl she's like-" he moved his hand up by his head, "yay-nay tall, blue eyes, blonde with blue dip-dye, slightly tanned, usually happy-" he was cut off by a girls voice: "Gar?" His head whipped round. "Lana?" He asked as Rachel caught a glimpse of the girl. She had black hair that ombréd into grey which became white at the very tips, big round blue eyes, she was slightly tanned, with a small frame and she had a small nose stud. She was dressed in a white one piece from Kendall and Kylies pacsun range, it had ruffles that dipped into a wide V and shorts, she styled it with white adidas superstars. "Gar!" She cried running to him and wrapping her arms round him in a hug. "Lana your home!" He whispered into her hair. "Who's this?" She asked motioning to Rachel after she clambered out of Gars grip.

"Rachel, Rachel Roth pleasure to meet you." Rachel answered before Gar could.

"No the pleasure is mine, I'm Lana, Logan. Gars sister."she smiled.

"Gar was describing you but you look nothing like I imagined."

Lana looked down. "I went through a very rough time so I completely changed to forget about it and get better." She almost whispered. There was an uncomfortable silence that was broken by Kori. "Oh friend Lana is that you?" Lana swivelled round and smiled at Kori. "Yes it's me Kor." Enveloping Kori into a hug. She greeted Vic and Richard like old friends before they all parted for home room.

* * *

Jen had to go to gym class which she believed was with Wally. When she got in everyone was gathered round a new girl. Lana Logan they said her name was. That's familiar. Jen frowned, where's that from? Upon looking at the girl she realised where she'd seen those sparkling eyes. The hospital. Jen gasped. Lana whipped her head round and looked at Jen. "Jen? Jen Hex? Is that you?" Jen nodded.

"I thought I'd never see you, but small world, eh?" Again, Jen just nodded. "Eat lunch with me, k?"

"K, Um aren't you Gars sister?" It was Lanas turn to nod.

"Were you in the hospital?" Jen whispered, Lana nodded. Jen smiled at her knowingly and comfortingly, it was their secret.

* * *

Gym class had started and coach Adonis was shouting at the boys. "Wally!" A scream was heard as Jen watched Lana rush to Wally. "Lana!" Wally cried and lifted her up, twirling her round. Jen felt a pang of jealousy, Omg Jen no you're not jealous! "Lana I haven't seen you in year, practically forever babe." At that word Jens jealousy hit the roof. They're DATING. Jen calm down you don't like him!

"Have you missed the best bestfriend ever?" Lana answered dismissing Jens jealousy. Phew! Why was I so bothered about that?

* * *

At lunch Rachel sat down with Kori, Jen and Karen waiting for the boys to come to their usual table. They walked in with Lana, laughing and joking about something they all did together, Rachel rolled her purple eyes, her normal scowl plastered to her face where her mouth should of been. Garth Aqua-Lee, Roy Harper and Jade Nuygen followed after them. "Mind if we join you?" Everyone shook their heads as the two boys and girl sat down. Rachel just sighed unable to wait till the day was over.

* * *

That night Rachel couldn't get Gar out of her head but meanwhile at Jens there was one post-it note on her desk. '99'. They fell asleep thinking of a world where they could be with someone like the boys. But in this world it just couldn't be done.

* * *

In the morning Jen flicked on her phone and went on snapchat, I think I have Walllys on here...aha! She swiped across and sent a text: hey

Wally ️: hey, u OK?

Jen😈: yea, u?

Wally ️: yea I'm good.

Jen😈: rlly sorry gtg c u in school x

Jen turned off her phone and got ready to go.

* * *

At school, Jen was with Wally talking about anything and everything. "So, who'd you like?" Jen asked smiling slyly.

"Um...I like...uh...well there is this girl who I really don't think likes me but I really like her." Wally answered.

"Of course she likes you your the track team KING, your Wally West." Jen proclaimed. "So then who is this girl?"

Wally paused and the bell rang, "right on time slowpoke." He whispered in her ear playfully. Jen giggled, "Wally West," she screamed at Wally who was now at the end of the hall.

"The one and only." He screamed back, stopping to look at her. Jen laughed and just shook her head, as she began to walk to her homeroom class.

* * *

They had gym first period and were doing swimming, Rachel had tried her hardest to get out of it but coach Adonis didn't even care. Rachel changed into her black one piece swimming costume praying for it to end.

(Boys POV quickly)

Jen walked out of the girls changing rooms with a gaggle of girls that coach Adonis had to force out, she had on a bikini with a black light pink spotted top and bottom. She looks good, he thought, she looks really good. He smiled at her. "Jen you look amazing!" Wally cried while Jen blushed.

"Shut up!" She shouted at him. Wally just smirked at her

Rachel looked stunning in her black one piece that hugged her body. She stumbled out of the changing rooms and stood next to Jen. They were laughing about something. Her smile is perfection.

(Back to girls POV)

Jen saw Wally before anything else. He has abs?! She thought, looking at his well defined abs.

Rachel looked at Gar and he had abs. He looks so cute, she thought, nah he Garfield Logan doesn't do cute he looks perfect, flawless.

* * *

At lunch Richard was talking about his massive mansion, "You should come sleep over!"

"Yes! This weekend," everyone said.

"Yeah, Saturday okay?"

"Yep."

* * *

 **A/n: this chapter kind of introduced my oc so yea**

 **i changed aqualads name to Garth**

 **the teens are sophomores, and this is how I've planned it out:**

 **sophomore year: wallyxjen-kidflashxjinx & garxrae-bbrae**

 **junior year: garthxlana-aqualadxoc & richardxkori-robinxstarfire**

 **senior year: vicxkaren-cyxbee & mini royxjade-speedyxcheshire**

 **this one was a long one and I threw in some couple references and work.**


End file.
